musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightyear (band)
Lightyear was a hugely popular 7-piece ska-punk band from Derby, England which split in 2003, only three months after their sophomore full-length. Signed to Household Name Records, the band released two full-length albums, a Split EP with friends Evil Macaroni, a 'demo' (which in reality was probably better-produced than their debut album) and contributed to several punk compilation CDs. Lightyear injected punk, hardcore and pop influences into their songs and rapidly became one of the most dynamic, enjoyable and unpredictable UK bands. The Lightyear live experience was a bouncing, energy driven orgy of jumping brass, diving vocalists, more than frequent nakedness, underpinned by the infectious tunes that left every foot tapping. Lightyear released their debut album Call of the Weasel Clan in October 2001. Although Lightyear were committed to the independent ethos of punk rock, they also gained fans and a reputation in the underground scene for their riotous antics. Since their first gig in their hometown of Derby in 1998, the band have been on tour with Capdown, Mad Caddies, Goldfinger, Slow Gherkin, 311, Mustard Plug, Save Ferris, Nerf Herder, The Peacocks, Link 80 and Suicide Machines. They also played at the infamous punkfest for the past 2 years 'Holidays in the Sun' (alongside The Business, The Exploited and more). If this wasn't enough one of Lightyear's summers finished with appearances at Carling Reading and Leeds Festivals alongside Sick Of It All, Alkaline Trio and Saves The Day. In contrast to that they have also played with one hit wonders OPM, and in February 2003 they were invited to support Steve-O from MTV's Jackass show on a sell out UK tour. They were later kicked off this tour by a promoter whom Lightyear's vocalist Chas Palmer-Tomkinson described as 'the absolute bonehead' in an interview with Punktastic. Tiring of the 'rock biz', and with extensive touring taking its toll on inter-band friendships, Lightyear made the decision to split in early 2003. They decided that the split would take place after recording another album and touring twice more; once in support of the album, and a farewell tour in August / September of the year. All of the members maintained that they had no regrets about the band, and simply wished to end the experience remaining as friends with one another. Lightyear entered the studio in April 2003 to begin work on the highly anticipated second album oddly entitled Chris Gentlemens Hairdresser and Railway Book Shop (named after the establishment in Derby where band member Neil Draycott in particular - who is bald - supposedly has his hair cut) with top UK producer Dave Chang (CapDown, 4ft Fingers, Consumed, earthtone9) which was released in July 2003 accompanied by even more frantic tour action. They played what was to be their last show on Friday 26th September 2003 at the Assembly Rooms in Derby, UK. However, on May 9th 2006, they announced that they would be reforming for a 2 week long tour around the UK, finishing in their hometown of Derby. LIGHTYEAR UK TOUR JULY 2006: THURS 20th JULY - BRISTOL BIER KELLER FRI 21st JULY - YEOVIL SKI LODGE SAT 22nd JULY - BIRMINGHAM CARLING ACADEMY 2 SUN 23rd JULY - BRIGHTON ENGINE ROOMS MON 24th JULY - LEICESTER CHARLOTTE TUE 25th JULY - MANCHESTER JILLY'S ROCKWORLD WED 26th JULY - NEWCASTLE CARLING ACADEMY 2 THU 27th JULY - NORTH BERWICK COMMUNITY CENTRE FRI 28th JULY - SHEFFIELD THE PLUG SAT 29th JULY - LONDON MEAN FIDDLER SUN 30th JULY - DERBY FIRST FLOOR Members *Chas Palmer-Tomkinson - Vocals *Neil Draycott - Trumpet, Vocals and Acoustic Guitar *Richard 'Bars' Barling - Bass Guitar and Vocals *Neil 'Nelb' Cowie - Guitar *Ben Ashton - Tenor Saxophone *Jim Harrison - Drums *Mark Wood - Trumpet Chas Palmer-Tomkinson and Neil Draycott were also members of Cotton Weary, a three-piece band once described as 'Emo Lightyear, minus the brass'. Should be mentioned that a reunion tour has now been announced for early this summer (06) Discography * Albums ** Call of the Weasel Clan (2001, Household Name Records) ** Chris Gentlemens Hairdresser and Railway Book Shop (2003, Household Name Records) * EPs ** Lightyear vs. Evil Macaroni (2000, Positive Outlook Records) * Demos ** Just Another Demonstration (2000, Self-funded Release) External links * Lightyear Forums * Lightyear Official Website, no longer updated Category:English musical groups Category:Third-wave ska groups